


La mer qui borde le monde

by malurette



Category: Les Compagnons du Crépuscule
Genre: Gen, Ocean, One Shot, Parallels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Mariotte voit la mer pour la première fois, Yuna ne sait pas encore qu'elle ne la verra bientôt plus.





	La mer qui borde le monde

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** La mer qui borde le monde  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Les Compagnons du Crépuscule, _Les yeux d'étain de la ville glauque_  
>  **Personnages :** Yuna & Mariotte  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de François Bourgeon, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** "mare marginis" pour GenPrompt Bingo
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 2  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

La mer... comme c'est grand.   
La première fois que Mariotte a vu la mer, elle a été dûment impressionnée. Elle a vécu sa vie dans un coin de forêt ; d'autres qui n'en sortiront jamais, n'ont même pas entendu parler du reste du monde, elle au moins l'avait entendue citer dans les contes de sa grand-mère et savait à peu près à quoi ça devrait ressembler, même si ça défiait l'imagination. Le hasard du destin l'en a retirée et emmenée sur les routes, jusqu'aux confins du monde ; elle attendait ceux du rêve de la mort et découvre le bout réel de la terre là où elle tombe dans l'eau, à perte de vue.   
Yuna a vécu sa vie sur ce rivage qui change chaque jour et où il n'y a pourtant jamais rien de nouveau. Le va-et-vient des marées et des courants apporte du poisson, des coquillages, du varech ; la plage est un champ de plus, en plus dangereux, voilà tout. Il y a eu des noyades et il y en aura d'autres, dans les trous d'eau ou sous les vagues traîtresses.   
De quelque part loin par là peuvent surgir les Anglois, et par là les Normans, et par là encore c'est l'inconnu. L'eau à perte de vue et de connaissance borde le monde. Elle empêche les paysans de fuir si une armée attaque par la terre, et elle ne protège pas non plus des bateaux, mais personne ne rêve d'en partir.   
C'est leur coin de terre, le tout dernier. Leurs ancêtres sont arrivés là bien au-delà de la mémoire gardée et n'ont pas pu aller plus loin. Au lieu de repartir ils sont restés et ont fait leur vie ici.   
Ça n'est pas la plus facile qui soit, mais où est-elle facile ? et puis ils se débrouillent. Ils ressemblent à leur terre. Ils cultivent et récoltent ce qui pousse malgré le sel, dur et résistant, en cas de besoin ils peuvent quand même chercher cachette dans la lande, entre les fourrés et les rochers.   
Mariotte, si impressionnée qu'elle soit par la mer et si désagréable qu'ait été avec elle son village autrefois, préfère toujours sa forêt... par simple habitude peut-être. C'est peut-être moins beau, mais toujours plus sûr, pense-t-elle. Pour Yuna en revanche la mer sera toujours plus puissante. Elle ne la considère pas comme cruelle : elle est la mer, c'est tout. Les hommes sont cruels, eux. La mer se contente d'être.


End file.
